Derrière vous
by Bafan-chan
Summary: Lucy n'est plus. Alors qu'enfin la Guilde se relève de ses sept ans d'absences, une mission tourne mal et après plusieurs semaines de pur agonie la constellationniste blonde rend l'âme. Anéantis par le chagrin et le regret, Natsu Dragneel est prêt à tout pour la ramener à la vie. Jusqu'à commettre le pire des sacrilèges.
1. Le début de la fin

**Permettez moi de vous présenter **_Derrière vous, _**une histoire à laquelle je ne ferai pas de cadeau.**

**Toi, là. Assis dérriére ton ordinateur, connecté en cachette, malade comme un chien, au fond de ton lit, qui vient de terminer une pénible journée dans le monde ****réelle...**

**Je t'invite les bras grands ouverts à pénétrer dans mon monde.**

**Bienvenue lecteur et puisse cette histoire t'apporter quelque chose.**

Ecrit: **En cour d'Anglais**

Musique: **Rihanna- Take A Bow (Cover by Riley Biederer)**

Etat d'âme: **Songeuse.**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

* * *

Le monde s'ouvre sous lui, il se fend en deux et son coeur ébouillanté jaillit de ses entrailles.

Gajeel pousse un cris et retombe au bout d'une des deux rives. Le volcan s'ouvre en deux et ses deux flancs s'éloignent dans un craquement terrible.

- Levy!

Inanimée, la jeune femme git inconsciente de l'autre coté, dans sa précipitation à se relever, Gajeel perd l'équilibre et retombe à genoux. Ses jambes ne le portent plus et impuissant, il regarde l'autre rive qui continus de reculer.

La terre se met à trembler et un puissant geyser de lave jaillît du centre du volcan. Un rugissement accompagne celui de cette nature qui tremble et se soulève indignée.

Mais il n'y a rien à faire, le mage de fer regarde la scène sans pouvoir intervenir.

Si personne ne l'arrête Salamander les tueras tous.

- Gajeel!

L'interpellé tourne la tête et rencontre le regard épouvanté de Mirajane que Laxus soutient comme il peut. Des larmes perlent au bout de ses longs cils et un filet de sang coule de son front. Laxus qui est lui aussi salement amoché regarde impassiblement la lave qui continus de fuser du cratère, comme inconscient du sang qui dégouline là où aurait du se trouver son bras gauche.

-Où est Natsu?! Hurle t'elle pour essayer de couvrir le bruit déchainé du vent et du séisme.

Gajeel baisse la tête et serre les dents. Comment lui dire que cet abrutis est à l'origine de ce chaos, qu'anéantis par la tristesse, le regret, la rage et par le désespoir, il a sombré dans la folie et s'apprête à tous les tuer.

-C'est trop tard.

Horrifiée, Mirajane essaie de se dégager de l'étreinte du blond mais de son unique bras il la maintient contre lui, essayant de maitriser la jeune femme qui crie et hurle contre le ciel et l'univers entier. Finalement elle se laisse tomber contre Laxus et ils s'écroulent tous les deux au sol.

Gajeel se tourne dans la direction de l'autre rive qui continus de reculer.

Levy est toujours inconsciente, il n'a aucun moyen de la rejoindre, il est à court de magie.

-LUCY! L'écho de ce cris provenant des profondeurs de la terre, résonne jusqu'à eux et déchaine la fureur d'un ciel rouge sang.

Levy ouvre difficilement un oeil et essaie de se relever mais ses jambes ne lui obéissent plus.

-Gajeel… Murmure t'elle faiblement.

Elle ne le voit plus, elle sent sa présence pas loin, celle de Mirajane et de Laxus aussi. Mais Natsu et Lucy ont disparus. Mis à part les trois mages cités une présence mille fois plus puissante attire son attention et réveille tous ses sens en alertes.

Au fond du volcan, quelque chose de fort se réveille, quelque chose d'infiniment dangereux.

Affolée, elle appelle encore, elle remue comme elle peut et se traine jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

-Gajeel!

-Levy!

L'un comme l'autre prés du vide ils essaient de s'apercevoir à travers le magma qui pulse toujours. Quelques gouttes s'écrases sur son corps et elle serre les dents quand le feu brule sa peau.

Gajeel tend une main vers elle, et les larmes aux yeux Levy avance le bout de ses doigts, priant tous les Dieux pour qu'ils puissent rejoindre ceux de l'autre.

Mais sa main retombe contre la terre craquelé et le peu de voix qui lui restait s'évanouit dans un cris de terreur quand le sol de l'autre rive cède et que le dragon slayeur de métal disparait dans le vide.

Ses petits poings se serrent et ses ongles pénètrent dans ses paumes. Elle ne retient plus ses larmes et pleure de désespoir.

Elle a peur, mal. Elle n'en peut plus.

-Erza, Laxus, Mira, Natsu, Gajeel…

… Lucy.


	2. Le calme avant la tempête

**Yo! **

**Mon chapitre premier est enfin sur vos ****écrans, merci à ceux qui se sont gentiment mis en Follows, j'attend vos impressions avec impatiente.**

**Pour ceux qui ont attrapés une crise de foie à cause de tout ce chocolat, bonne chance.**

**Aux autres qui n'aiment pas le chocolat, ce chapitre vous est dédicacé. **

**Enjoy!**

Ecrit: **En cour de Maths, Anglais, Français et Musique**

Musique: **MatchBox Twenty- How Far We've Come**

Etat d'âme: **Fatiguée.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Le calme avant la tempête_

* * *

Le soleil se lève sur Magnolia. Mirajane repousse ses draps et descend à la cuisine se préparait un café. Le temps de nouer ses cheveux blonds et d'enfiler sa robe rose habituelle, les clés tintent dans son sac et la porte se referme prudemment pour éviter d'alerter les deux plus jeunes Strauss.

L'ainée enfin dehors, s'étire en poussant un long gémissement de bien être, accueillant avec le sourire les chauds rayons qui l'éblouissent en salut matinal.

Elle se met en route, le temps est bon et Mirajane n'a pas jugée utile de prendre une veste. Elle chantonne sur la route, salut les premiers commercants qui installent leurs marchandises et tourne sur elle même, secouée par une bonne humeur qui se faisait désirer dernièrement.

Enfin les contours de la guilde se dessinent au bout de la route et la clé tourne dans la serrure. Comme pour accentuer sa bonne humeur, un papillon fait une halte sur sa main qui allait actionnait la poignée. Elle la ramène devant son visage et souffle délicatement sur les ailes de l'insecte qui s'envole dans un battement d'aile silencieux.

Le printemps est de retour.

oOoOo

Le long du canal, plus loin dans la ville, deux pécheurs sur une barque discutent tranquillement quand un cris perçant stoppe leur conversation et les fait basculer dans l'eau. Désorientés ils remontent sur l'embarcation et regardent effarés la petite maison fleurit, qu'ils sont sûr, à fait un bond d'un mètre.

À l'intérieur, une touffe rose sort des couvertures en grommelant et fixe les yeux vitreux la jeune femme debout au milieu de la pièce. Une goutte de sueur coule le long de sa tempe quand il comprend la raison de cet emportement.

-Je vais tous les tuer! S'écrit Lucy en ramassant les restes d'un coussin éventré.

Puis elle se tourne dans sa direction et ses yeux s'enflamment. Natsu a véritablement peur et recule contre le mûr quand il la voit porter une main à son fouet qui traine sur la table basse.

-À commencer par toi! S'écrit elle en se jetant sur lui.

C'est clair et net, la prochaine fois ils ne feraient plus la fête chez Lucy! Ou alors il partirait avant son réveil…

oOoOo

Plus loin encore, en plein centre ville, une jolie mage aux mèches bleutées pousse la porte de la boulangerie et claque ses petits talons sur le bitume du trottoir.

Elle tient contre sa poitrine un sachet brulant de viennoiserie qui diffuse dans son corps une agréable chaleur qui la fait soupirer d'aise. Levy pousse d'un coup de pied la porte de son petit appartement et la referme de la même manière, elle se déchausse en marmonnant contre le sac qui encombre ses bras, puis enfin dépose son fardeau tiède sur la table déjà mise.

-Gajeel! Debout!

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle soupire et pénètre dans leur chambre encore plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle tire les rideaux et secoue le tracteur qui lui sert de petit ami.

-Arrête de ronfler et lève toi!

Quelque chose la tire vers le lit, elle bascule et avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrive, le dragon slayeur est sur elle et la fusille du regard.

-Gajeel?

-Tu vas arrêter de faire tout ce boucan la crevette?

Elle rougie en sentant son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres.

-Idiot, tout va être froid.

-Mais moi je suis bouillant.

Il prend possession de ses lèvres et les maigres protestations de la bleutée se perdent dans leur étreinte.

Mais la main qui s'aventure sous son chemisier se crispe soudain, et le mage de métal se redresse en jurant, trempé jusqu'aux os.

-LILY!

L'exeed qui lévite au dessus d'eux fait un clin d'oeil à une Levy à bout de souffle en coinçant son seau sous sa patte, mort de rire devant la mine déconfite du brun.

-Je t'attend dans la cuisine.

Joueuse, elle lape délicatement l'eau qui glisse sur son front puis sort précédé de Lily qui se fait injurié de tous les noms.

oOoOo

Erza est l'une des premières à s'installer au comptoir. Elle a mauvaise mine et Mira qui range la vaisselle le lui fait remarquer avec un grand sourire. Titania grogne et commande son habituel gâteau du matin, aussi naturellement que si elle demandait un café, et avec le poignard qu'elle a fait apparaitre, elle se lime les ongles.

Puis c'est au tour de Grey de pointer le bout de son nez et cinq minutes plus tard, Juvia l'observe avec des yeux de merlans frits.

La guilde retrouve son entrain accoutumé sous le coup des dix heures et Wendy qui vient juste de passer la porte termine le tableau.

C'est une belle journée, comme bien d'autre.

Chacun discute, rit, gueule avec bonne humeur et encourage le dragon slayeur du feu et le mage de glace qui roulent une énième fois sous la table.

Lucy observe ce spectacle avec un sourire tranquille, bercée par le flot du quotidien, comment aurait elle pu se douter que sa vie, que leurs vies à tous, se jouait en cette matinée d'Avril.

-Lucy! Lucy! Piaille Happy en sautant devant son nez.

Elle sursaute et cris après le chat qui renverse son thé.

-Happy s'il te plait arrête de crier!

-Mais c'est toi qui crie!

-Non c'est toi!

-Non toi!

-Toi!

-Toi!

Les deux auraient continués longtemps sans l'interruption d'une Erza passablement agacée.

-Heu, oui donc, tu voulais?

-Allons faire une mission! Aye!

Surprise, elle dévisage le chat bleu et se recule sur son tabouret.

-Toi, tu veux faire une mission?

-On a plus d'argent! On peut plus acheter de poisson!

-Je me disais bien aussi… Le plaisir d'aller travailler…

Elle soupire et le chat à sa suite, elle se dirige vers le tableau des missions.

-Poisson, poisson, poisson… Marmonne Happy en volant autour d'elle.

-Ho Luce! Tu trouves un truc?

-Il y a bien cette annonce là mais…

Il lui prend et grimace. Aider un vieux fermier à rassembler son troupeau le branche plus que moyen. Ou en fait pas du tout!

-T'as vraiment le don pour choisir les pires missions! S'écrit il en balançant l'affiche par dessus son épaule.

Elle soupire et retourne s'assoir au comptoir.

-Je te paris mon loyer qu'il va trouver la pire mission du tableau et qu'il va revenir avec. S'écrie t'elle en laissant tomber son front contre le bois clair.

-Tout va bien Lucy? Demande la barmaid en jetant un regard peu confiant à Kinana qui porte une pile d'assiette à une main.

-Ça va, ça va, je suis juste…

Un grand fracas l'interromps et Mirajane se précipite vers la jeune fille qui vient à elle seule de détruire une vingtaine d'assiettes.

-…Fatiguée.

-Luce! S'écrie Natsu en se jetant sur le tabouret à sa droite. Regarde, regarde, regarde, regarde!

Elle blêmit et se mord la lèvre.

-Heu… Tu es sûr que…

-Allez! On a déjà fait une mission S, ça c'est les mains dans les poches! Et t'as vue la somme!?

Elle hésite encore un peu mais à force d'argument, elle finit par se laisser convaincre et passe elle même l'affiche à Mirajane.

-Génial! On part ce soir!

oOoOo

Erreur, erreur, erreur! Et que de regret.

Natsu serre dans ses bras le corps disloqué de sa partenaire. Ses dents sont si serrés qu'il a l'impression qu'elles vont voler en éclat, comme les membres de sa Lucy qui ne respire pratiquement plus.

-Pardonne moi Lucy… Pardonne moi.

Happy se mords les lèvres jusqu'au sang, ses yeux débordent de larmes et son nez de morve, mais il retient la vague par égard pour Natsu qui peine à garder son calme.

-S'il te plait… S'il te plait… ACCROCHE TOI!

Et Happy n'en peut plus. Son cris résonne dans la forêt et s'étend jusqu'au frontière de celle ci.

Lucy va mourir et pour lui c'est inconcevable. Parce qu'elle est elle. Et que Lucy, elle peut pas mourir! Pas vrai?

oOoOo

Voilà trois jours qu'elle est en soin intensif.

Polyussica ne s'éloigne pas de son lit et elle et Wendy prodigue nuit et jours soin et remède magique à la constellationniste.

Mais rien y fait, le sort noir refuse de déserter ses veines.

-Natsu explique toi! Comment est ce arrivé!?

Alors Natsu avait raconté.

D'une voix et le regard vide, plat, mort. Comme s'il leur parlait de loin, comme si la scène qu'il décrivait n'avait aucun lien avec eux.

Il avait raconté la mission qui s'était compliqué quand le loup qu'ils étaient censés chasser de la forêt les avait semé. L'idée foireuse qu'ils avaient eu de se séparer. Son flaire qui avait était trompé et Lucy qui s'était retrouvée nez à nez devant le polymorphe qu'ils prenaient pour un animal.

Il avait surement du la désarmer et sans défense elle s'était retrouvée à sa merci. Il ignorait à quel traitement elle avait eu droit, mais lorsqu'il était arrivé se rendant compte de la supercherie, le loup la tenait à la gorge au dessus du vide.

Et il avait lâché.

Et Lucy était tombée.

Et Lucy était détruite.

Et Lucy allait mourir. A cause de lui.

Depuis lors, Natsu évitait les autres et les autres évitaient Natsu.

Il passait son temps chez Polyussica avec la jeune mage couverte de bandage et de pansement.

Happy ne s'approchait plus du mage de feu, il était tout aussi coupable, il n'avait pas pu la rattraper avant l'impact, et il avait l'impression, que même s'il ne le montrait pas, Natsu lui en voulait beaucoup.

-Lucy…

Un mois. Son état ne s'améliorait pas, parfois elle avait quelques moments de lucidité, mais les antis douleurs qu'on lui administrait rendaient toutes conversations impossibles ou bien très courtes.

-Natsu, je… Elle gémissait de douleur et la main qui essayait d'atteindre son visage retombait platement sur le matelas.

-Je.. Ne vois rien….

-Ça va revenir Lucy, tout va redevenir comme avant. Dans quelques semaines quand tu serras rétablie, on fera ce que tu voudras! On ira se balader dans Magnolia, les cerisiers sont si beaux à cette période, on ira les voir ensemble!

Ses lèvres tuméfiées formaient un petit sourire et elle fermait les yeux.

-Natsu… Promis?

Il prit entre ses mains l'une des siennes et la porta à son front.

-Je te le promet Luce. On ira voir les cerisiers.

oOoOo

La pluie tombe à grosse goutte sur le cimetière.

Etrangement cette scène rappelle vaguement une autre à Erza, mais ce matin, ce n'est pas elle qu'on enterre. C'est Lucy Heartfilia.

Toute la guilde est présente, ils pleurent tous de concert en fixant sans y croire la tombe qui porte le nom de leur amie constellationniste.

-Aujourd'hui nous disons adieux à Lucy Heartfilia, une camarade, une amie, une confidente. Un membre de notre famille. Il n'y a personne à blâmer, ce que la terre donne, la terre reprend en temps voulus. Certains doivent se demander pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi de manière si tragique? Je n'ai pas de réponse à leur donner. Et tout comme vous, je ne comprends pas, je ne suis pas d'accord, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire que de l'accepter et d'honorer sa mémoire.

Makarov soutient un à un les regards désespérés qui le fixent puis se tourne vers la tombe et jette sur le cercueil un lys blanc.

-Même dans la mort, un mage de Fairy tail, reste un mage de Fairy tail.

Les index se lèvent les uns après les autres. Et peu à peu le cimetière se vide.

Cachés dans les arbres. Les esprits du Zodiaque regardent une dernière fois la tombe de leur contractante puis un à un disparaissent.

Ne reste que Natsu. Debout devant la sépulture. Et seulement lorsque le jour décline, il s'autorise un mouvement. Il s'agenouille et passe un doigt sur le visage souriant de la photographie entourée de fleur. Il se relève un bouquet entre les mains.

-Lucy.

Les fleurs s'enflamment.

-LUCY!

oOoOo

-Levy, viens manger.

Aucune réponse.

-Levy?

Gajeel passa la tête par l'entrebâillement du salon et soupir devant la scène qu'il découvre.

Il lâche le torchon avec lequel il s'essuyait les mains et vient s'assoir aux cotés de la petite mage des mots qui sanglote le nez plongée dans son album photos.

-Tu te fais du mal.

Il essaie de le lui retirer mais elle s'y agrippe et relève vers lui des yeux qu'il n'apprécie pas du tout.

-Il faut manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim. Elle tourne lentement une page et caresse du bout des doigts le visage de la blonde.

-Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant, hein Gajeel?

Il secoue doucement la tête et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Il faut qu'on soit fort.

-Nous ça va, on est ensemble, mais Natsu? Tu imagines ce qu'il peut ressentir? Tu te vois à sa place? Si c'était nous qui avions pris cette mission? Si c'était moi qu'on avait enterrée… Est ce que tu t'imagines?

Il ne répond rien, bien sûr que non il n'imagine pas, il ne veut même pas y penser.

-Moi je ne t'aurais pas laisser seule dans la forêt.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-C'était peut être celle de Lucy?

-Gajeel!

Furibonde elle se lève et l'album glisse par terre. Ses yeux le mitraillent puis dévient sur une photos qui s'est enfuis de sa protection. Elle se baisse et la regarde un instant sans bouger. Puis des larmes brouillèrent sa vue et ses bras autour de ses genoux pliés, elle se remet à sangloter.

Plus patient qu'il ne l'a jamais était, Gajeel s'agenouille à ses cotés et l'entourent de ses bras.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à la photographie et grimace.

Ce genre d'après midi à la plage ne risque pas de se reproduire de sitôt.

oOoOo

Erza se fait du soucis pour Natsu. Lors de la convalescence de Lucy, l'approchait était quasiment suicidaire, même Happy avait était obligé de se réfugier chez Lisana. Maintenant que Lucy est morte les choses ne risques pas de s'arranger et c'est bien ça qui motive Erza à lui rendre visite.

Une semaine que personne ne l'a vu. Et elle préfère aller vérifier que le mage de feu est toujours en vie.

-Natsu? Tu es là?

Aucune réponse. Elle pousse la porte de la petite cabane et toussote au léger nuage qui se soulève à son entrée.

Personne n'est venus ici depuis l'incident et cela l'inquiète fortement. S'il n'est pas ici, où est il?

Elle rentre à la guilde bredouille et répond à la négatif aux interrogations de Grey et d'Happy. Inquiets, le mage de glace et l'exeed la suivent chez Makarov.

-Maitre, Natsu...

-Je sais.

Il se retourne et leur tend une feuille pliée en deux.

Anxieuse, Erza la déplit sous les regards insistant des deux autres et au fil de sa lecture sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge.

-Il faut se mettre à sa recherche!

-Ne bouge pas! Vocifère le maitre de la guilde.

-Mais…

-Il faut le laisser faire son deuil. Je vous interdit de le suivre.

Happy se met à pleurer et chiffonne la feuille entre ses pattes. Grey grogne et appuie sa main contre son front.

-Quel connard, nous faire un coup comme ça…

_Les gars, j'ai certaines choses à régler._

_Je ne reviendrai pas tout de suite, alors prenez soin d'Happy. _

_Natsu D._

* * *

**Vous aviez remarqué que mes musiques n'avaient aucun rapport avec le texte?**


	3. Et après?

**Je sais. Vous savez. **

**Les personnages de Fairy tail n'ont pas finis de morfler. **

**Enjoy!**

Ecrit:** En cour d'anglais et CDI (oui je n'écoute pas les cours.)**

Musique:** Billy Talent- Vicking Death March **

Etat d'âme: **Mon internet n'en fait qu'à sa tête, alors, passablement ENNERVÉE.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Et après?_

* * *

Deux mois.

Fairy tail n'est plus la même. Amputée de deux de ses membres l'ambiance n'est plus à la fête.

On rentre, on trouve du travail et on s'en va. Il n'est plus question de chahut. Chacun s'est plongé dans un mutisme lourd et l'atmosphère s'en fait ressentir.

Attablée à l'une des tables, Erza discute sans grande conviction avec Grey et Lisanna. Pour la énième fois la plus jeune Strauss touille son café, porte la tasse à ses lèvres, la repose et recommence à touiller. Finalement elle se lève, baragouine un "à plus tard" et disparait.

Enfin seul, Grey se penche vers Erza et souffle;

-Tu as des nouvelles?

Elle pose sa tasse sur son socle et après avoir jetée un coup d'œil dans la salle, sort de son armure un parchemin qu'elle déplie sur la table. Elle indique du doigt, les points entourés en rouge sur la carte et se penche par dessus.

-Il a était vu, ici, ici et là.

-Et depuis?

-Plus de nouvelle. Mon informateur m'a dit qu'il était accompagné par un lion.

-Un… Ça ne peut pas être…

-Loki? Elle hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas de preuve pour confirmer ça, mais c'est une option à ne pas écarter.

Malgré l'interdiction du maitre, la rousse avait engagé un mage espion pour filer le dragon slayeur, mais depuis une semaine elle n'avait plus de nouvelle d'aucun des deux.

Elle serra les poings et les abatit sur la table faisant sursauter celles aux alentours.

-Pourquoi est ce que tout ça est arrivé?

oOoOo

-Pourquoi est ce que Natsu est partis sans moi?

-Il avait juste besoin d'être seul, de se retrouver un peu.

-Il me déteste.

-Bien sûr que non!

-Si il me déteste! Car sinon il serait pas parti sans moi.

-Happy…

Le chat plaqua ses pattes sur ses oreilles et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Il reviendra jamais, il m'en veut trop.

Charuru fut à court de mot. Elle le regarda partir dans ses pensées et se demanda brièvement où étaient partis les Aye et les rires de son ami.

_Dans la tombe._

Sa mâchoire se crispa et elle sortit de la chambre prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle pénétra dans le salon où Wendy et Levy étaient assises côte à côte le nez plongée dans leurs tasses.

Wendy aussi elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Sa petite mage du vent avait grandis mais malheureusement pas comme il aurait fallu.

Elle n'avait plus versée une larme depuis l'enterrement et ses traits restaient toujours tendus gravement. Cet épisode l'avait rendu mélancolique et désabusé. Il n'y avait plus de petite fille ingénue et enjouée. Cette partie d'elle semblait s'être éteinte au fur et à mesure que sa magie se déversait sur le corps en lambeau de leur amie.

Lily de la cuisine lui fit signe de le rejoindre, mieux valait les laisser seules.

-Comment vas-tu Wendy? Demanda finalement Levy un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L'interpellée sans avoir touchée à sa tasse la reposa sur la table et croisa les jambes.

-Je vais bien. Je m'inquiète pour Happy.

-Mirajane a pensé que c'était mieux s'il restait avec Lily.

-Elle a eue raison.

Silence. Levy se mordit la lèvre. Discutait avec Wendy n'est plus aussi évident qu'avant.

-Et… Et toi? Comment tu gères ça?

-Tu veux dire la mort de Lucy et la disparition de Natsu?

Levy avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesca.

-Mal. Comme tout le monde. Mais ça va mieux je crois.

-Dis Wendy… C'était comment quand elle…

-Quand elle était encore en vie? C'était affreux. J'en fait encore des cauchemars la nuit. Je me souviens de tout dans les moindres détails… Quand j'étais arrivée chez Polyussica et que je l'ai vue pour la première fois. Tout ce sang… Il manquait un bout de son flanc droit et des griffures sanguinolentes partaient de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son ventre. L'odeur était telle que j'ai du sortir plusieurs minutes avant de me mettre au travail. Polyussica s'était occupée de replacer ses membres mais les os brisés refusaient de se ressoudés. C'était abominable. On a tout essayé mais le venin dans les griffes du polymorphe effaçait la majeur partie de nos soins. Le plus dure je crois, c'était ce sentiment d'impuissance. On était là, on la voyait agoniser et on ne pouvait rien faire. Plusieurs fois elle nous a demandé de l'achever, mais Natsu s'y opposait. Il a toujours refusé cette seringue que Polyussica tenait prête pour quand la chair commencerait à se gangrener. Et puis un matin, Natsu s'était absenté et Lucy a mis fin à ses souffrances toute seule. Quand on est revenus, on a trouvé la seringue encore enfonçait dans son poignet. Polyussica l'avait laissée sur la table de nuit exprès. Et si au début j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter, je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'elle a agis pour le mieux. Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Lucy était condamnée. On n'a pas dit et on dira jamais à Natsu la vérité sur sa mort. Officiellement elle a succombé à ses blessures.

Les mains de Levy tremblaient un peu et du thé coulait le long des bords de sa tasse.

-Mais…

Wendy releva des yeux voilés de noir et siffla si doucement que Levy dut se concentrer pour l'entendre.

-Natsu n'a pas finis le boulot, si jamais je retrouve celui qui lui a fait ça, je lui arracherai les membres un par un, mais je le laisserai en vie pour bien qu'il comprenne ce que c'est que la douleur. Celle qu'aucune magie ne peut guérir. L'envie de la mort.

Non, Charuru ignorait où était passés ses amis. Et elle doutait d'un jour les retrouver.

oOoOo

Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, Mirajane Strauss ne parvenait pas à se faire une raison.

Ce matin là comme toujours, elle était la première debout, elle regarda le liquide brun coulait dans sa tasse et guetta la minuterie du toasteur dans son dos. Quand le bruit habituel la fit sursauter deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et laissant là son petit déjeuner, elle passa à la case salle de bain essuyait les larmes qui ruinaient son maquillage.

Elle avait déjà eue affaire à la perte d'un être cher, la guilde avait réussie avec du temps à s'en remettre mais pour elle et Elfman, même s'ils avaient appris à le dissimuler, chaque jour avait été une épreuve.

Alors quand Lisanna leur était revenus, elle avait finis par oublier à quel point l'absence faisait mal, à quel point s'était facile de mourir dans leur monde. Elle avait était naïve. Ils l'avaient tous été. Ils s'étaient crus plus fort qu'ils ne l'étaient vraiment, à l'abri de tout. Et Lucy en avait payer le prix.

Les mains sur la vasque du lavabo elle releva la tête et fit face à son reflet.

Est ce que la guilde, cette fois, sera capable de se relever? Auront ils droit à un second miracle? Qu'allait-il advenir de Natsu et d'eux?

Elle consulta sa montre et grimaça, elle devait aller ouvrir la guilde. Mais y aller ne la tentait vraiment pas. Mais alors vraiment pas. Ca puait le désespoir là bas. Et puis ce silence…. Mirajane en avait assez. Alors face à son reflet, elle décida qu'il était temps de faire son deuil.

Ce matin là donc, elle troqua sa belle robe rose pour quelque chose de plus sobre, un pantalon de velours noir et une tunique bleue. Elle laissa ses cheveux libres et sortit.

Comme toujours, elle salua, sourit aux gens qui lui faisaient un signe et gagna la guilde à grande enjambée, étonnée d'y voir Laxus sur le seuil.

-Depuis quand es tu rentrer?

Il se tourna vers elle et parut surpris.

-Où est passée ta robe?

-Je me suis dit qu'un peu de changement ne me ferait pas de mal.

Il ne dit rien et la détailla plus attentivement.

-Tu vas bien?

-Je vais bien. Tu as vu le maitre?

-J'y allais. Il demande à nous voir.

Un peu surprise elle lui emboita le pas n'osant pas poser la question qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres.

-Je suis au courant pour Lucy et Natsu.

Derrière lui, Mirajane ne parvint pas à voir son expression et d'un coté elle préféra. Elle en avait assez d'être face à la peine des autres.

Arrivé à l'étage, Laxus frappa trois coups et la voix du maitre les invita à entrer.

Septique elle fit face à Grey, Erza et Gajeel qui attendait chacun dans un coin de la pièce.

-Maitre?

-Il faut que je vous parle.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise face au bureau du maitre et attendit, aussi anxieuse que ses quatre amis, bien qu'elle ait sa petite idée sur le thème de cette réunion.

-Les enfants, si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour vous confier une mission très importante, ramener Natsu à Fairy tail.

Erza et Grey parurent satisfait mais ils désenchantèrent très vite au fur et à mesure que Makarov parlait.

-J'ai fait une erreur en le laissant partir aussi longtemps et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas intervenir, il fallait lui laisser du temps. Alors j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance. Grave erreur de ma part.

-Qu'essayez vous de nous dire?! S'impatienta Gajeel.

-Natsu essaye de ramener Lucy à la vie.

Les respirations restèrent en suspend dans l'air et Mirajane les yeux écarquillés porta une main à son coeur.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Possible? Malheureusement ça l'est. Mais c'est un acte interdit et très dangereux. En enfreignant cette lois, Natsu s'expose à de lourds et terribles retombés, et si jamais il parvint à ses fins, car il y a une chance sur un million qu'il y parvienne, le monde pourrait être en danger.

-Explique-toi le vieux!

Les yeux furieux de Makarov ne démontèrent pas ceux de son petit fils, et soupirant il continua, sa voix pesant des tonnes dans les oreilles des cinq membres de Fairy tail.

-Ouvrir la porte du monde des morts et savoir la refermer sont de chose différente. S'il ne parvient pas à la refermer, qui sait ce qui pourrait entrer dans notre monde. Et puis il y aussi cette probabilité quasi incertaine d'arriver à ramener l'âme de Lucy, il peut très bien en invoquer une autre par erreur et alors le pire restera à craindre.

-Mais et si il y parvient…

L'idée semblait plaire à Grey. Et Erza le foudroya du regard.

-J'ai pas l'impression que tu comprends la gravité de la situation Grey! Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il compte faire!?

-Il essaye de ramener Lucy à la vie! Ca ne tente même pas un peu Erza?

Ils se toisèrent un moment mais Makarov mit fin à leur joute visuel.

-Tu as tort Grey. Si c'était possible, Lucy serait déjà parmi nous, mais ramener une âme est un crime, déjà parce que cela met en danger l'équilibre du monde, mais aussi parce que la personne ressuscitée vivra l'enfer pour l'éternité. Si Lucy revient à la vie, elle ne pourra plus jamais repartir.

-Mais si elle revient, ce sera en forme spectrale.

Makarov secoua tristement la tête.

-Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous dit pas ça suite à un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai vérifié avant de vous réunir et… La tombe de Lucy Heartfilia a était profanée.

-Impossible! S'écrit Erza en posant sa main sur la paume de son épée.

-Ca veut dire que…

-Elle est vide. Et je suis persuadé que le corps est avec Natsu.

Erza et Grey échangèrent un regard entendus et se décidèrent à confesser au maitre ce qu'ils savaient.

-Pour une fois, votre désobéissance va nous être utile. Et concernant ce lion… Ca me laisse perplexe.

-On pense qu'il s'agit de Loki.

-Ca n'a pas de sens, s'insurgea Mirajane. Même s'il est l'esprit du lion, l'avait vous déjà vu prendre cette forme et pourquoi l'aurait il fait?

-Et alors c'est quoi ton hypothèse? Il l'a trouvé en route et c'est son nouvel animal de compagnie?

Laxus se tourna vers Erza.

-Ton informateur ne sait pas s'ils sont chargés? Un cadavre ça ne se fourre pas dans un sac à dos…

Grey eu vaguement la nausée.

Elle lui répondit par la négatif, puis se tourna vers Makarov.

-Quand devons nous partir?

-Ce soir.

oOoOo

-C'est hors de question! S'écrit la mage des mots en envoyant valser le sac qu'il prépare.

Il grogna et le ramassa sans rien dire.

-Je refuse que tu partes là bas! Laxus, Grey, Erza et Mirajane sont déjà assez nombreux, pas besoin que tu y ailles aussi!

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend!?

-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles!

Elle essaya de reprendre le sac mais Gajeel le balança sur son épaule et sortit de la chambre.

-Gajeel! Gajeel je te parle!

-Erreur, tu gueules, tu ne parles pas. Et puis de toute façon j'y vais alors casse toi les cordes vocales si ça te chante, ça ne changera rien.

Elle ne répondit rien. Surpris il se tourna dans sa direction et son coeur se serra quand il vit des larmes se bousculaient dans ses yeux.

-Tu es un idiot, un idiot, un idiot….

Et elle éclata en sanglot.

Complètement perdu, Gajeel agis instinctivement et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

-Est ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre? Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, je…

-Il ne m'arrivera rien.

-C'est aussi ce qu'ils disaient quand ils sont partis. Et regarde, aucun des deux n'est revenus. Alors ne pars pas… Pas toi.

Ses bras resserrent leur prise autour de son frêle corps de crevette et il grogna partagé entre son envie d'aller botter le cul à Salamander et de rester avec sa petite amie au bord de la crise de nerf.

Oh et puis merde, autant couper la poire en deux puis ce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix….

-Viens avec moi.

-Hein?

-Viens avec moi ramener Salamander.

-Mais je…

-Le maitre m'a donné cette mission, je ne peux pas me dérober. Alors viens avec moi.

Elle lui laissa le soin d'essuyer les larmes sur ses pommettes et après un moment d'hésitation, acquiesça.

-Il faut prévenir Lily.

-Ah c'est vrais, il est où encore celui là?

-Avec Happy, il a pensé que ça lui ferait du bien de prendre l'air.

-Il va vraiment falloir qu'il se ressaisisse.

Elle hocha la tête et ses mains s'accrochèrent à sa veste.

-Excuse moi..

Il l'embrassa sur le front et esquissa l'un de ses fameux rictus.

-Ghihihi c'est pas grave, t'facon ça m'embêtait de te laisser ici, qui sait ce que t'es abrutis de coéquipier pourraient tenter en mon absence.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude joueur.

-Jet et Droy ne sont pas comme ça.

-M'ouais, t'es trop naïve.

La porte d'entrée qui claque dans leur dos, met fin au baiser qu'ils viennent d'amorcer et Levy file dans leur chambre préparer ses affaires.

-Eh Gajeel, tu pars quelque part? Demanda Lily quand Gajeel replaça son sac sur son épaule.

-On va chercher Salamander.

Happy derrière tiqua et vola devant le dragon slayeur.

-Je veux venir!

-Désolé mais c'est pas possible.

-Je dois venir! Natsu est mon meilleur ami! Vous pouvez pas me laisser derrière, je…

-Happy. C'est non.

Les yeux du chat se remplirent d'eau et reniflant il s'accrocha à son col.

-Pourquoi!?

-Parce que tu n'es pas en état et que cette mission n'est pas une partit de plaisir!

-Non sans rire?! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas?! Je dois y aller et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher espèce de bout de métal sans coeur!

-Que…

-Gajeel.

La voix posée de Levy annula l'élan de colère du dragon slayeur et soupirant il décolla les pattes d'Happy de son col. Elle s'approcha de l'exeed bleu et le porta jusqu'au canapé.

-J'ai une mission à te confier, Happy, est ce que je peux compter sur toi?

Il dodelina de la tête hésitant.

-Je veux que tu t'occupes de Lisanna et de Wendy. Elles ont toutes les deux besoin d'aide et qui est mieux placé que toi pour comprendre ce qu'elles ressentent.

-Mais je…

-Nous on va aller chercher Natsu et quand on reviendra, tu pourras le frapper comme il le mérite!

Après un moment de réflexion, Happy se décida à hocher la tête, surprenant Gajeel qui fixa avec de grands yeux sa petite amie. Dire que l'instant d'avant c'était elle qui lui faisait une scène!

Satanée de petite mage bleue manipulatrice!

Sentant un regard dans son dos, Levy se retourna et lui servit son plus beau sourire.

oOoOo

Tous s'étaient donnés rendez vous devant la gare.

Ils suivraient l'itinéraire déjà tracé sur la carte d'Erza, puis se dirigeraient au flaire de Gajeel.

-Où est Grey?! S'impatienta le dragon slayeur de foudre en jetant des coups d'oeil à droite, à gauche.

-Il ne pourra pas nous accompagner.

Mirajane qui venait pas derrière, déposa sa valise sur le quai et se jeta sur Levy, ravis de la voire intégrer l'equipe.

-Il trouve plus ses fringues? Ricana Gajeel.

-Pire, Juvia est enceinte.

Tous resterent interdit face à cette annonce, puis échangérent des coups d'oeil surpris. Depuis quand le mage de glace et l'ex Phantom Lord avait une liaison?

-Nous nous passerons de lui alors... Grinca Erza en attrapant la ficelle de son charriot à baguage.

Le train crissa contre les rails et une voix dans un haut parleur invita les passagers à prendre place dans les compartiments.

Une fois installés, plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche et chacun se plongea dans un mutisme songeur.

Direction les plaines de Rock.

oOoOo

Sous la pression du vent, les arbres flanchent en avant. Le feu qui crépite dans son foyer s'ébranle un peu, mais le mage le ravive d'un mouvement circulaire de la main.

Il entend un craquement derrière lui, puis les pattes de l'animal qui s'enfoncent dans la terre molle. Le lion se laisse tomber contre lui et Natsu enfouit l'une de ses mains dans la crinière brune.

Un feulement répond à son geste et il esquisse un léger sourire.

-On devrait dormir, on a encore de la route jusqu'à Wharf Mind.

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent fait flancher la forêt où ils ont trouvés refuge, balayant la capuche qu'il gardait sur sa tête.

Le feu éclaire les traits mélancoliques d'une touffe rose qui profite du ploiement des sapins pour observer les étoiles.

Le lion se couche sur le ventre et Natsu pose sa tête contre son flanc gauche, ses deux mains soutenant sa nuque.

A cet instant, il rêve éveillé de voir l'une de ses étoiles tomber dans ses bras.

Que cette étoile soit blonde, avec de grands yeux chocolats et qu'elle lui sourit d'un air embarrassé, s'excusant de l'écraser.

Ses yeux se ferment et il retient son souffle.

-Lucy...

Son nom affole le vent qui le fait frémir, pas tant par le froid mais par cette présence qu'il sent derrière lui.

Il est tenté de se retourner mais il sait qu'il fera face au vide. Alors il garde les yeux fermés attendant que la présence s'évanouisse dans l'air.

Mais il la sent se déplacer jusqu'à qu'elle soit face à lui. En se concentrant un peu, il pourrait même sentir un souffle contre ses lèvres.

-Wharf Mind...

Il sursaute. Le lion derrière lui ne semble rein sentir, il dort déjà et Natsu essaie de se convaincre que c'est la fatigue qui le fait divaguer.

-Ramène moi...

Ses poings se crispent et ne pouvant lutter plus longtemps, ses yeux s'ouvrent.

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y a personne.

Il soupir et contemple la cime des arbres qui s'est redressée et cache le ciel.

-Ah, c'est rien Loki, rendors toi.

Le lion qui a levé la tête en le sentant s'agiter, la repose entre ses pattes et grogne mécontent.

-Ouais, c'est rien... Juste un rêve.

Et le vent souffle à nouveau, emportant un rire muet qui se perd dans la nuit.

* * *

**Vous saviez que mélanger du miel, de la moutarde et du lait dans une casserole sur le feu, produisait une sauce mi sucrée, mi salée, véritablement infecte?**

**Moi maintenant je le sais.**


End file.
